Another One Bites the Dust
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Harry Potter is a superstar, but superstars still have issues. AU - Harry is famous. Warnings: Mild Language.


**Another One Bites the Dust**

 _It doesn't help you – being famous – not when you're looking for love. It makes it harder to trust, harder to fall, harder to be taken seriously. It doesn't help that you're one of the most famous young people of our generation._ And _you're gay._

* * *

"Come on! You can't be telling me that you don't like the sound of any of these guys?" Her eyes were wide as she stares, almost as though she can see right through him, at her best friend. Harry, who was now feeling very pressured, shook his head.  
"No, sorry. They all look like douches!" He was scanning through the profiles of each and every guy who had sent him a date-request on the dozens of dating sites he had been signed up for (without his knowledge, might I tell you). "Come on, Gin. Why are you making me go through this!? I told you, I've sworn off guys."  
"Yes, you may have. But you've also, coincidently, sworn off girls – so, this is your only option," the feisty red-head replied, giving him a beautifully twisted grin – which even he had to admire.

Harry Potter's face is one widely known, and largely admired – and this is all due to the fact that ever since he was born, Harry has starred in blockbuster after blockbuster. His most notably performances include: Being the kid in 'Kai and the Kat', 'Bourne Legacy: the Musical', 'Well of World's End', 'the Mummy 5: Is it Really That Curse Again?', and most recently – 'Fast 10: Super-Fast'. He was even rumoured to star in the next Lucasfilms hit, 'Star Wars: Going Solo' (and epic about how Han Solo found his way to Tatooine that fateful day).

Because of his fame, Harry had always had the attention of those around him, but he often found it hard to decipher if someone was just getting close to him for the money and the free-bees. He had been caught on the end of a lot of rejections the moment after giving something away, whether it be to a potential lover or even just a friend. That's where Ginny now came in. The Potters and the Weasleys had been close since their mothers met in the delivery room. Harry and the new Weasley at the time, Ron, had become fast friends and had stayed that way for a long time. If Harry knew that no matter what, he could trust one person, it would be _his_ sister, Ginny.

After having a crush on Harry for an embarrassingly long time, she had managed to weasel her way into Harry's life, and convinced him to let her become one of his closest friends. Something he doesn't do often. She now had the sacred job of discovering if the newer people in his life could be trusted, or if Harry needed to drop them like a hot potato.

Harry looked at her now, as she scrolled down the filled computer screen and bit her lip in concentration. He was so glad that he had her; someone who would always support him, no matter what. He needed something like that, especially after his falling out with his long time best friend and ex-boyfriend, Ron. The story of them was a long and complicated one – in which a confused and scared teen was just discovering that maybe girls weren't his forte, and went to his best friend for advice. Over the next few years, the friends fell in love and even gave dating a go. Harry thought that this was the end, he'd found what everyone was always searching for – someone to grow old with. That was, until he was betrayed.

They had tried to keep their relationship a secret, and had managed quite well. Harry would deny being involved with anyone, and even dodge the questions when they came up. Then one day an article came out all about a secret relationship between huge star, Harry Potter, and small town boy, Ronald Weasley. Harry confronted Ron, who denied profusely about having any involvement in the leak. But the only people who knew about them were each of their families, and every member knew something far worse that they could tell the press – so why would they do this?

Harry and Ron fought for days. They would scream at each other, curse, and even give the other the silent treatment. After a week of this they both knew they couldn't come back from it. And decided that they needed some time away from each other. They didn't talk for weeks, months, and Harry didn't want to talk to anyone else either. He locked himself in his room. He didn't come out to eat, or use the bathroom. He didn't say a word to anyone, he didn't want to. When he eventually came out, he was as thin as a stick and looked terrible. Everyone instantly cooed him, gave him food and told him that he was going to be alright. Everyone accept Ginny.  
"Are you kidding me?" She said, marching right up to him with a threatening scowl on her face. Harry looked up, his face twisted in confusion. "Do you want to kill yourself? No one here is going to tell you that what you did was stupid and reckless, because you're broken. But I'm not afraid!" Harry was staring at her, and so was everyone else in the room. Molly stepped forward, laying a hand on Ginny's arm, which she shook off.  
"Ginny, I –"  
"No, Harry. Next time, _let us help you_."

From that moment on, Ginny was in charge of not only protecting Harry but also from making sure he 'cut his shit', as she would say.

"So, come on!" She drew his attention back to the computer. "You can't stay sexless forever! Pick a guy!" She smiled at him, and for the first time in ages, he smiled back.

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 981**

 **Hogwarts Assignment: _Divination –_ "Task #2: Wasp – fame, Scissors – ron/harry breakup, Galloping Horse – Harry's ready to move on…"**


End file.
